


The Gambler

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, Komahina - Freeform, Las Vegas, M/M, Vegas AU, dom!komaeda, dubcon followed by consent, sub!Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Las Vegas. One of the worlds top money and sex capitals. Some people come here for the gambling, some people come here to drown their sorrows in the hundreds of casinos around the city, and some just come for the hell of it.Me? I came here for none of those reasons. I came here to become somebody, anybody.I came here to find myself.Only, little did I know that I’d be walking straight into a job as a waiter at one of the city’s largest casino resorts, The Venetian. Unfortunately, I didn’t have a choice; I needed the money, especially since I live so close to the Strip and the rent down here is unbelievable.Another thing I didn’t expect, was who I would manage to stumble upon one day on the job.I believe I nearly choked when my co-worker, Makoto Naegi came up to me as I was clearing a table and told me that the notorious world-champion gambler Nagito Komaeda had decided to pay The Venetian a visit.





	1. Casinos and Poker Games

**Author's Note:**

> So my class recently took a trip to Las Vegas so I came back COMPLETELY ready to write this. This chapter is sort of going to be like a pilot chapter to see if people like it and if y'all do then I can continue it. 
> 
> WARNING: I'm planning on having this story contain dubcon elements and I know that some people do not generally consider that rape, but it's on the very fringe of being noncon, so if that makes you uncomfortable I do not recommend reading this.

**Hinata POV**

 

“Hajime! You’re early!” 

 

I turned to meet the gaze of my shorter coworker, who appeared to be enjoying his break time spinning away on one of the cheap nearby slot machines, one of the very many that existed inside The Venetian.

 

“Well I was in the area and I don’t really have anything planned before the nightly rush. So I thought, ‘Why not?’ ”

 

I brought my hand up to graze the back of my neck, scratching subconsciously. Makoto gave me a wide grin, raising the drink in his left hand and pointing to me.

 

“Well at least the boss’ll be happy.” he said, downing the rest of his bourbon in one shot and getting up from the machine. I sighed.

 

“Please tell me that’s just your first drink.” I said exasperatedly. Employees couldn’t be intoxicated on the job, and even though Makoto isn’t normally one to to drink much, I at least wanted some assurance. Makoto chuckled, his adorable stiff spike of hair bouncing away atop his head.

 

“Of course,” he said “The rush is about to get started after all. Plus bourbon isn’t really my style.”

 

Makoto strolled down the hallway to a closed door labeled ‘Employees only’ and I followed.

 

I wasn’t much of a big drinker either, to be honest. Although, recommend a decent glass of wine and I may just end up talking to you the whole night, drink in hand. I slipped into the backroom with Makoto as we got into our work uniforms, consisting of dressy black company vests to go over our white button down shirts, and bow ties to finish it off. Next we grabbed our name tags, each one gold with and engraving of our names on the front. After I pinned my name tag bearing ‘Hajime’ onto the front of my vest, I turned to Makoto before walking out the door.

 

“Anyone else here besides us?” I asked. Makoto shook his head.

 

“Strange too if you ask me,” he said, then peeked outside the slightly open door “I see people starting games. I’ll host the first table.”

 

Makoto rolled up his sleeves and exited the employees office, swinging the door wide open as he did so. There seemed to be quite a crowd gathering at the entrance to the casino, more so than usual. In fact, probably more than I had ever seen at the Venetian on a Friday night. Or any night for that matter. _Sure hope Chiaki shows up soon_ , I thought, _We’re gonna need some extra hands._

 

Chiaki was another co-worker of mine who just so happened to be a customer favorite among all our male patrons. I mean sure, the chick’s pretty and all, and she looks damn sexy in her work uniform, but I always thought that she’s a bit too much of an airhead for me to be interested in her. She is a gamer, after all, and she’s always been a bit out there. At least, for as long as I’ve known her.

 

Noticing some leftover beer and wine glasses on the nearest poker table from a few earlier customers, I grabbed a busser's bin from the cart next to the kitchen door, and headed over to begin clearing the table.

 

The buzz near he entrance of the casino was getting louder and louder by the minute, but I was only able to make out portions of what people were saying.

 

“He’s one of the luckiest gamblers I’ve seen come into Vegas!”

 

“He’s right up there with Celestia Ludenberg isn’t he?”

 

“I heard he challenged her to a poker game tonight!”

 

“He’s made millions gambling! How is he so lucky?”

 

I finished piling the drink glasses into the busser’s bin, then proceeded to wipe down the table, before I felt a strong grip on my arm and was yanked backward, nearly causing the bin of dishes to fall to the floor and break. I yelped slightly as I was tugged in the direction of the employee’s office, turning to see that it was Makoto who was dragging me. He seemed extremely flustered, and if I might say downright nervous. 

 

He tugged me into the office and shut the door, turning to me in a heartbeat as he began pacing around the small room. After a few seconds of his constant pacing, I couldn’t take it anymore. Setting the bin down on a nearby desk, I broke out into a million questions.

 

“Makoto, what the hell is going on!? What are you so freaked out about? Makoto, what’s happening?”

 

Makoto ceased his pacing and slowly lifted his head to meet my gaze. His expression seemed half excited and half extremely nervous.

 

“Do you know who Nagito Komaeda is?” 

 

_No way._

 

“Of course!” I said, my heart rate picking up “Who doesn’t! He’s one of the top gamblers in the country! No, scratch that. The world! …Wait… don’t tell me he’s…”

 

Makoto began nodding his head frantically, the excitement in his face reigning supreme “Yes! Chiaki just arrived and she’s attempting to get the crowd to die down, but he’s here Hajime! Nagito Komaeda is in the Venetian tonight!”

 

I think I felt my stomach turn over. Nagito Komaeda? One of the most brutal gambler’s in all of Vegas just decides tonight is the best night of all nights to just waltz into the Venetian? Even more so, _where I work!?_ I think I’m going to have a heart attack. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised though, the Venetian is extremely popular on it’s own anyway.

 

“And here’s the best part,” Makoto said cheerily “I’m going to host their game, but I want _you_ to weigh the table!”

 

_“WHAT!?”_

 

“Come on Hajime, you’re one of the best employees here!” he said “Plus I’m going to need help, and a lot of it. In fact, lemme call Kyoko and Byakuya and tell them to get down here. We need all hands on deck tonight!”

 

“Y-you’re calling the boss? But it’s Byakuya’s day off! Imagine how annoyed he’ll be when he hears you need him down here!” I was growing more flustered by the minute, the thought of weighing on _the_ Nagito Komaeda’s table was overwhelming for me.

 

“Nah. If he knows its me he’ll most likely show up.” Makoto said, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. It was true though. Byakuya was Makoto’s boyfriend after all, if he would listen to anyone it would most likely be him. 

 

As Makoto became distracted with his call, I turned and peeked out of the door to the employees office. I saw a crowd gathering around a specific poker table, the players already sitting down to begin the game.

 

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought, as I reached for my waiter’s clipboard and my apron. I tied the half-apron onto my waist while holding the clipboard and pen within my teeth. Finally, I put on my best 'employee smile' and made my way towards the table.

 

_Here goes._

 

“Drinks anyone?” I said in my most cheerful voice over the chatter. Eyes turned to me, and even though they weren’t judgmental, I still felt nervous sweat on my brow.

 

A woman with  black pigtails and a rather dark, high-and-mighty aura about her gave me a gentle smile as she made her order.

 

“I’ll have whatever whiskey you think is best,” she requested, bringing both her hands up to her chin, making herself appear like a gorgeous doll. I suddenly recognized the girl as the famous Celestia Ludenberg, who also happened to be a famous gambler who was known by many in Vegas.

 

“Sure thing,” I replied, taking the order down on my clipboard. I turned to the rest of them, as some of the others at the table besides the growing crowd ordered drinks as well. 

 

Finally, a man at the far end of the table lifted his head, removing his tinted sunglasses as snow white fluffs of hair tumbled free, revealing pale skin and sparkling green-gray eyes that lay directly under the poofy bangs of hair. He smiled up at me, straightening the tie of his suit. I think I was too busy staring that I barely heard him when he spoke.

 

_I… I knew he was good looking, but he’s… he’s even hotter in person._

 

Yes, I was completely aware that that was a weird thing to think of someone when you see them for the first time, but I am completely aware of my sexuality. And, to be perfectly honest, Komaeda has kind of been my celebrity crush since I first came to Vegas, two years ago.

 

Suddenly I noticed the presence of a hand waving in front of my face, snapping me back to reality. It was Celestia, trying to get my attention as Nagito had just made his order, and I hadn’t even heard him.

 

_How embarrassing._

 

“S-sorry about that,” I blabbered nervously, feeling the heat grow in my face “C-could you repeat that for me, please?”

 

“It’s fine,” Nagito replied, giving me a toothy grin.

 

_His voice. So smooth._

 

“As I was saying,” he continued, “I’d like a Corona, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Ah, absolutely,” I said, trying to regain composure as I jotted it down “I’ll have that right out for you.” I tried to give him one of my brightest smiles, hoping to god that my flustered expression didn’t show through.

 

“I appreciate it…” he said, and as I smiled and leaned down to gather his drink menu, I felt his breath close to my ear.

 

“…cutie.”

 

I barely had time to cover up my intense blush before I scrambled off to prepare the order.

 


	2. Drinks and Snow White Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted more, so I present to you, MORE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is dull or not as exciting as before. This one is basically just some character development before all the 'lovey dovey' shit goes down. the next chapter may also be kind of a filler, but I wanna throw some fluff in there too.

**Hinata POV**

Kyoko and Byakuya arrived just as I was finishing up the order and preparing to bring it out to the table surrounded by a mob of Nagito Komaeda and Celestia Ludenberg fans. Kyoko was changing into her work uniform, pulling her lavender tresses back into a high ponytail to finish off her attire as Byakuya and Makoto were carefully watching the ongoing poker game, making sure it was clean and no one was cheating.

I arrived at the table once again when the crowd was at it’s loudest, all cheering for whom they were in favor of as the last round of the game began. All the others in the game at this point besides Nagito and Celestia had folded, meaning that they believed their hands of cards proved too insignificant to be worth betting any money on. I set the tray of drinks on the edge of the poker table, managing to somehow squeeze my way through the crowd just as everyone burst into the loudest of cheers, and I heard an annoyed, exasperated squeal of “No!” ring throughout the room. As I managed to finally get through, my eyes fell upon Celestia staring down at her hand in disbelief, comparing it the the one that was lying face up beside her. Nagito was no where in sight. I glanced down at the hand of cards lying face up on the table, and my jaw dropped.

A royal flush.

_“HE CHEATED, THE BASTARD! HE HAD TO HAVE CHEATED!”_ Celestia’s angered voice broke out over the blaring noise of the surrounding crowd, but when I looked across the table at Makoto, he simply shook his head and shrugged.

“Sorry miss,” he said, an amused smile painting his face, he looked almost as if he were mocking her “he won fair and square. It may enlighten you to know that I am, in fact, telling the truth; any form of bribery or deception of the host isn’t tolerated within the Venetian, sorry.”

Upon hearing this, Celestia had had enough. Slamming her hand down onto the table, she hastily rose from her seat and stormed out of the casino, taking at least half the crowd with her. The rest stated behind and began to congregate amongst themselves, some eventually migrating to other tables and beginning their own games.

And through all of it, one thing weighed heavily on my mind the entire time.

_Where was Nagito?_

Gathering the empty tray that had been collected of drinks besides the one beer that was to belong to Komaeda, I took the cold bottle in my hand and set the tray back on the stack near the kitchen. Then I stepped out of the casino area and into the wide sea of slot machines that were laid out through every inch of the ground floor.

I walked throughout the area, scanning every corner with the drink in my hand.

And then I saw him. A small flicker of white fluff peeking out from behind a $5 slot machine at the far end of the room. I mentally performed a ready check in my head, trying to convince myself I could do this. That I could approach him like a normal person and not screw it up.  
  
_Okay. I can do this._

But when I turned back to the machine he was gone, and I knew I missed my chance. Sighing, I turned my back to the array of blipping and flashing slot machines, preparing to make my way back to the casino.

That’s when a warm hand met mine and carefully slipped the bottle from my grip.

I whipped around in surprise as Nagito stepped in front of me, sipping the drink as a small smirk rested on his face.

“Thanks for the drink~” he said with a soft chuckle as he turned to the nearest machine. Plopping himself down on the stool, he made his payment and began spinning. I could feel my face heating up, and I couldn’t help but stare unconsciously at those snow white locks that meshed so perfectly with the rest of his features.

When Nagito noticed me staring, he chuckled lightly and turned himself to face me. His laugh was smooth and feathery, one of the most pleasant and pretty sounds I’d ever heard.

“What’s your name, hmm?” he asked, sipping his drink again as he spun the slot once more.

“H-Hinata.” I said after I was finally able to locate my voice “Hajime Hinata.”

Nagito smiled. “And I assume you know my name,” he said, leaning away from the machine to get a better look at me. He was eyeing me up and down, as if he were some sort of wolf identifying it’s prey.

“Who doesn’t,” I replied matter-of-factly, feeling slightly less flustered now that we were finally engaging in conversation like normal people. Silence followed my statement, and it took me a few seconds to come up with something interesting to break it.

“Congratulations on your game,” I said, trying to build back my confidence as the awkward silence had destroyed most of it “I guess you do live up to your title as ‘The Luckster.””

Nagito’s expression changed to that of a melancholy disinterest.

“It doesn’t really mean much to me at this point,” he said while shrugging, “I’ve got more money than I know what to do with, so it doesn’t mean much if I win more. Especially from Ludenberg.”

“Exactly how much did you win?” I asked curiously. Nagito’s gaze whizzed around the area, as if he was checking his surroundings before performing a robbery. Then he stood up and made his way up to me, leaning close to my ear as he quietly whispered the amount.

I paled.

“How the hell does one person have that much money!?” I said rather loudly. Nagito put a finger to his lips with a smile, shrugging his shoulders absentmindedly. He chuckled a little, and I felt like my ears had been blessed once again with the beautiful sound.

“I like you,” Nagito said suddenly, “you’ve got quite some spunk. And you’re good looking, so I guess you got that going for you as well.”

I flushed. “Hehe, y-you’re not too bad yourself you know.” I managed to tumble out and quickly mask with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, well thanks I guess,” Komaeda said, smiling slightly “I’m not much, but I suppose if you like the way I look, I wouldn’t bother changing.”

My heart skipped a beat at that. Silence fell over us again, but it wasn’t awkward like before. Instead it just seemed like a moment of peace. I kind of stood there admiring him for a moment, and strangely, he just stood there and stared back. Then, he moved towards me slightly, moving his head closer to mine so our faces were mere inches apart.

My face heated up again and I was half-tempted to back away before a gentle smile crossed Komaeda’s lips.

“Wanna take a walk with me?”

_H-huh? Had I seriously heard him correctly?_

“ _You,_ wanna take a walk with _me?”_ I asked just to be sure.

Nagito nodded. “You interest me. I thought maybe this might be a good time for us to get to know each other better.”

There was a hint of a smirk behind his smile, and something about it made me slightly nervous. Nonetheless he was intriguing me more every second, so I couldn’t help but accept his offer. We made our way to the upper floor of the Venetian, beginning to explore the array of shops and businesses throughout the floor.

_I hope Byakuya won’t mind me taking my break a tad early,_ I thought to myself, though when I looked into Nagito’s eyes as he strolled beside me, I almost completely forgot I even had a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Venetian they have oxygen bars everywhere. I kind of really want a little scene where Nagito and Hajime go to one of them because Hajime never tried it before. I think it'd be kinda funny and cute at the same time so I might try that next chapter xD.


	3. Flavored Air and Magical Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! I've been working on my MEP Parts for my YouTube channel so I've barely had time to write. >.< BUT IT'S HERE! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> YouTube: Applejay80
> 
> (Shameless self promotion xD)

**Nagito’s POV**

He is quite the interesting one. Plus, he thinks I don’t notice, but I knew from the moment he walked up to our poker table with that flustered look on his face that he’d had his eye on me for a while. Ha, and I hardly understand why. Sure, I’ve got money and all, but really there’s nothing good about me he could ever be proud of. Nonetheless, it makes it fun to toy with him. Every time he blushes when I get within a foot of his personal space, and the way he tries to cover it up by changing the subject or looking in a different direction. I gotta say, it’s quite addicting.

And I know I have to take advantage of this while it lasts.  
  
We were walking around the upper floor of the Venetian when we passed an oxygen bar set up near one of the open shops. Hajime eyed it curiously. When he noticed me looking at him he spoke up with a smile, only this time it was a genuine smile, not one of his nervous flustered grins.

_How adorable._

“You know one of the cool things about the Venetian?” he asked, to which I smiled and shook my head.

“What?”

“Well,” he said, looking like some sort of college professor “The whole place is pumped full of pure oxygen, making so it’s patrons don’t become tired during their visit. Therefore, they end up staying for hours and hours on end, because not being tired messes with your ability to identify the time of day. Even if you do have a watch, you may end up staying a whole night before you finally decide to leave.”

My eyes widened, and I laughed.

“Sounds like brainwashing.”

“Well I guess you could say that.” Hajime said, then looked back to the bar “You know, I’ve never actually tried one of these.”

“Really?” I smirked, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. He blushed again, making something inside me go wild.

_He’s so fun to play with._

“W-wait, I don’t have any money with me.” He stuttered, resisting my grip slightly. I immediately let out a loud exclamation of “Ha!” before turning to him and reaching down to clutch his other hand.

“Like I’ve said before,” I told him, “I’ve got more money than I know what to do with. So of course I don’t mind spending money on you. In fact, I want to. So just let loose for a bit and have a little fun… n-not that you could have any fun by being with me…”

I trailed off and Hajime gave me a strange look, the red in his cheeks growing deeper as his gaze drifted down to where our hands met.

“A-alright.” he said quietly, but then shot his gaze up to meet mine, his expression cheerful yet serious “But you have to let me pay you back some time!”

I chuckled.

“Will do.”

With that, I tugged him towards the bar, where a line of cylinders with a variety of coloured liquids lay behind the counter, with tubing connected to each. As I took a seat he grabbed a stool beside me, eyeing one of the brightly coloured cylinders with a small picture of an orange on it.

“You want to try this one?” I offered, to which Hajime nodded his head.

“Orange is actually my favorite.” he said. I smiled. Reaching across the counter I asked the hostess for the tube connected to the orange flavored oxygen tank. When I paid her she handed me the tube, along with one from the strawberry flavored tank for me to try. I turned to Hajime slowly.

“Hajime, come here.”

He glanced at me curiously, then leaned forward in his seat towards me, and I did the same towards him. Taking the tube I held in my hand, I hooked the plastic around his ears and underneath his nose so he could breath in the flavored oxygen. Once I had put his on, I proceeded to do my own, until the strawberry scented gas was filling my nostrils. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the fruity scent.

_God I forgot how addicting this was._

“How is it Hajime?” I asked, opening my eyes to look at him. Hajime’s expression was lit up like a Christmas tree, as he took another deep breath through his tubes and nodded to me.

“Surprisingly tangy, for it being oxygen.” he mused. I chuckled.

“You’re such a cutie.”

Hajime turned crimson. I could almost see the gears in his mind replaying that moment back in the poker room before he ducked his head in the other direction bashfully.

“Tch, now you’re just doing that on purpose aren’t you?” he asked, his face flustered and not any less red than before.

_He’s a fast learner._

“Maaaaayyyyyyybbeeeee…” I said innocently, setting my head in my palm against the bar top. At my response Hajime reached across the bar top toward me and gave my forehead a swift flick. It didn’t hurt, and I laughed again.

“You’re such a flirt.” Hajime mumbled, more to himself than to me, even though I still happened to hear it. Even through his feigned annoyance, I could see a hint of a smile underneath his disguise.

“…and you’re cute too…”

“Hmm?”

“N-nothing.”

He thinks I didn’t hear him. _Oh Hajime. If only you knew what I really am._

-

We spent about half an hour at the oxygen bar, talking back and forth about various topics while we both reveled in the scents we were both breathing.

Soon enough though, Hajime decided that we should walk around some more before Hajime would have to head back to his job (though I doubted it really mattered if he actually returned at this point), so we left the bar and started towards the center of the top floor.

While we were walking, Hajime pointed out a small magic store called Houdini’s Magic Shop.

“I really should walk around this place more,” he said, “I’ve been working here for a long time, and not once have I stepped foot in here.”

I smirked and clutched his hand.

“Well maybe it’s time you have.”

With that, I tugged him into the store, where an endless array of magic toys and props lined the shelves and displays, each one just just as intriguing as the next. I could see Hajime’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, he looked almost like a small child. It made my heart throb with excitement at the sight of his cute face in such an awed state.

“Check this out,” I said, gesturing to a display of a fake rat rolling around in a paper bag “Hehe, imagine if you put one of these thing under one of the poker tables downstairs.”

“I’d totally get fired if I ever tried to pull a stunt like that,” Hajime replied bluntly. That’s true. He probably would.

Hajime strolled across to the other side of the shop to look around some of the shelves over there, and I walked over to a wall covered in small toys and gags that looked fun to try. Everything from fake snot to glitter bombs were visible along the wall, which I found slightly strange for a magic store.

Then my eyes landed on a small pink package near the bottom of the wall. Crouching down, I took the package in my hands to identify it’s contents. My heart skipped a beat when I read the information.

_“Love Potion. Best when mixed with a nice drink!”_

On the flip side of the package, were large block letters with a warning printed in black ink. _Oh great._

_“ADULT NOVELTY ITEM. NOT FOR CHILDREN.”_

I looked behind me to see where Hajime ended up. Luckily he was still on the other side of the shop checking out a video displaying how to perform simple card tricks. Turning back to the pink package I held in my grip, I felt a small smirk build on my lips. I had an idea. And trust me, when I get an idea, there’s no letting go of it.

“Oh how _fun~_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise you spice next chapter. Not a full sex scene, YET, but the events leading UP to said event. Basically where Komaeda invites Hajime to his hotel room at the Wynn and the whole aphrodisiac drugging thing.
> 
> AGAIN, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH DUBCON/NONCON DON'T READ IT.


	4. Hotel Rooms and Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all get a chapter early to make up for the last chapter being so late and also because I just couldn't wait to write it! SO SURPRISE AND ENJOY! :)

**Hinata’s POV**

Komaeda walked out of the shop with me with this smug look on his face. I was almost tempted to ask him what was up, but decided against it as I concluded that that might just be the way he is. He is a huge flirt after all, it almost seems natural.

“I might need to head back now,” I said to him as we walked back in the direction we came “Byakuya’s gonna be pissed with me if he notices I’ve disappeared.”

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Nagito said with disappointment “I was hoping I could possibly tempt you into joining me for a drink back at my hotel room? Of course, I wouldn’t want to force you into spending any more time with me than you need to.”

_There it is again._

“Why do you do that?”

Nagito’s smile faded and his expression turned confused.  
  
“Do what?”

“You offer to do something nice for me, but then you follow it up with something self-deprecating.” I said “Why?”

Nagito didn’t say anything for a moment, but then hung his head in shame and spoke in a lower tone.

“Well…” he said, his voice unstable, as if he was exposing a secret he’d held for so long “…let’s just say I’m not very proud of the person I am today. Even more so I’m disappointed in the me who made bad decisions in the past.”

I blinked. “Bad decisions? What do you mean?”

“If I told you you’d probably never want to be associated with me ever again.”

“There’s no way that could be true.” I replied automatically “The Nagito Komaeda I met tonight has been one of the nicest people I’ve ever met in my life. You think one simple, ‘bad decision’ can change my entire opinion of you?”

“Yes Hajime. Yes it can.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because it’s not just the person I used to be. It’s the person I am now.”

Silence.

You know what? Fuck it. Fuck my job. Fuck what he thinks of himself. Fuck whatever went on in his past. What was important to me just then was that he was there with me at that moment, that we had gotten along and gotten to know each other, that the him that was presented to me was one of the most beautiful people in the world. Inside and out.

I walked closer to him and slid my hand into his grip, intertwining my fingers with his. Nagito gazed into my eyes, as I did the same into his perfect, shimmering green gray ones.

“Still up for that drink?” I asked.

-

After asking Chiaki (Who immediately went into a fangirl frenzy when I explained my situation) if she could cover for me downstairs, Nagito took me by the arm and led me outside, where we were immediately swarmed by dozens of fangirls and people with cameras who were constantly trying to get a good glimpse at Komaeda. When I was finally noticed, I heard the crown explode into never ending questions.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“Nagito can you introduce him?”

“Mr. Komaeda, do you admit that you are gay?”

Ignoring ever single one of them, Nagito simply tugged me by the wrist and pulled me through the crowd to the road, where a silver-gray lamborghini was parked near the curb. The crowd was still blabbering behind us, and I gave Nagito a concerned look. He smiled and just shook his head dismissively.

“Just ignore them and get in,” he said, opening the passenger side door to the sports car. It was a really nice car, complete with leather seats and a sleek black dashboard. Nagito climbed into the driver’s seat, sighing as he started the car.

“You sure are a popular one.” I remarked.

“You get used to it.” he said nonchalantly. The crowd had gathered close to the car, all screaming Nagito’s name while cameras and phones snapped photos. Groaning, Nagito rolled the window down to be met with the same set of questions as before regarding me.

“Mr. Komaeda, what is your relationship to this man?”

Komaeda smirked, surprising me a little.

“You guys really wanna know?” he asked the crowd, to which everyone emitted a huge “YES” in unison.

What Nagito did next caught me completely off guard.

Turning to me, Nagito swiftly leaned over the center console, tugging on my collar to pull me towards him. Before I could make another move, I collided with him as our lips met with startling force. My mind and my heart went numb. The world around me sounded as if it was underwater as the crowd burst into cheers and applause. I quickly felt Nagito’s tongue slip inside my mouth and then out, before he pulled back and smiled as if nothing happened.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked the crowd before laying his eyes on me and winking.

_Did… did that just happen?_

As Nagito drove off down the street and the sounds of screaming fans faded away, I couldn’t focus on anything except the heat in my face and the fact that my entire body felt like licorice.

Nagito didn’t speak for the rest of the drive, but out of the corner of my eye I could faintly make out his cocky playboy grin still plastered on his face. When we pulled up to the front of the Wynn hotel resort, Nagito and I stepped out of the car as he tossed his keys to the valet, who immediately climbed into the driver’s seat and drove off.

Only then did I finally decide to speak.

“W-what… happened back there?”

“I kissed you.”

_No shit._

“Why?”

“Why else? I told you I liked you, didn’t I?”  
  
“I-I didn’t think you meant _THAT_ way!”

Nagito simply chuckled before slipping his hand into mind and squeezing. Instinctively I squeezed back, despite all my current confusion. 

“Of _course_ I meant it that way… Cutie.”

Ugh, that word again, making my face heat up like a wildfire and my heart feel like it was on the verge of exploding.

_Oh god Nagito, you’re going to be the death of me._

-

“Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I ever got to this point.” Nagito said, preparing two glasses of red wine on the opposite counter in the luxurious kitchenette of his large hotel suite. He spoke with his back to me, while I leaned over the countertop with my arms crossed.

“I mean,” he continued “I’ve got so much money now that it’s kind of lost it’s value. So much so that I even feel disappointed if I win more. Stupid luck.”

“Then why do you gamble?” I asked, to which Nagito snickered.

“It’s fun to see their faces when they lose.”

“Fucking sadist.”

“Ahaha! Maybe I am.”

It was strange though. What can happen in a person’s life to make them lose all sense of value in their possessions? Everyone I know with money is afraid to lose it, or has some sense of value for it that allows them to think more highly of it. But not Nagito. He doesn’t care at all. He doesn’t want it. In fact, he wants _less._   
  
_What happened to him?_

Nagito turned to face me, clutching both glasses in his hand as he offered one to me. He leaned on the counter and set his face in his hand, watching me expectantly. I swirled the drink around in my glass once or twice, before bringing it to my lips. I tipped the liquid back into my throat, savoring the intense complex flavor of the drink.

Nagito smiled as he sipped his own drink, his green gray eyes fixated on me the entire time.

“How is it?” he asked.

“Nice,” I replied “Fruitier than most that I’ve tasted.”

I took another sip of the drink as Nagito removed his jacket. His shirt was fitted against his frame and made his figure stand out more, and I have to say he looked pretty good.

Well, he always looks pretty good.

Nagito and I talked over our drinks until I was down to my final sip. However, something was preventing me from finishing it. A sudden heat had spread throughout my body, making me shift in discomfort. The conversation paused when I felt it, and whenever my gaze rose up to meet Nagito’s it just made it worse. My heart was beating rapidly, and whenever I looked at him arousal rushed through every nerve ending in my body.

Nagito looked at me curiously as he became aware of my condition. Who wouldn’t? My face was obviously red and burning and right now my blood was rushing to more places than one.

_Oh shit… if he notices that…_

“You alright Hajime?” Komaeda cooed across the counter, stepping around it and in front of me. He looked down at me gently, and when I looked up to face him he smiled. But it was different this time. It wasn’t his cute cheerful smile or his playful smirk. It wasn’t his teasing smile that he gave me when he played around or the calm smile that he wore when he spaces out looking at me.

No.

This smile was evil.

_Evil._

“N-Nagito… w-what was in that drink?” I stuttered out, arousal clouding my vision as the heat got worse. Suddenly I wanted him. Needed him.

“Let’s just say it was… a ‘magic potion’ of sorts…” he said lowly, his voice reverted to a husky purr as he leaned closer and ran one of his slender fingers down my chest. My breath hitched at the contact, my body involuntarily leaning into his touch as his hand snaked it’s way down my body, nearly making the heat unbearable.

“N-Nagito…” I whispered, my voice shaky.

“Hmm?”

“H-help me…”

Nagito’s evil grin widened as he leaned into my neck, giving it a soft lick and making me shudder.

“With pleasure.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making Komaeda too evil xD. Eh, screw it. IT'S SPICY TIIIMMMMMMEEEE.


	5. Confusion, Lust and Little Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving his lips so they were mere millimeters apart from mine, he gave me a small smirk that set my heart aflame.
> 
> “I didn’t think it was possible but,” he whispered against my lips “I guess love at first sight is possible after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY AGAIN Dx
> 
> I was busy BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT HERE IT IS.
> 
> Alright y'all, don't lose your shit, I haven't written smut in awhile, so forgive me if this is sloppy af

_I’ve lost my mind._

_Completely and utterly lost my mind._

It had seemed that I had lost all sense of rationale by that point. The heat. I was swimming in it, involuntarily moving my body in ways that would otherwise be extremely embarrassing. Right now I was riding on pure instinct. Pure need.

I wasn’t sure if I wanted this, or whether I would beat myself up over it tomorrow, but it didn’t matter. Everything he was doing to me set my heart and my skin on fire, forcing me to submit to his little ‘game’.

Nagito pressed himself against me with more force as he decorated my neck with yet another hickey, pushing me further into the mattress of the soft bed of the hotel room. Every time I felt his cold lips graze the sensitive skin of my neck I inhaled sharply and exhaled in shaky, broken gasps.

“N…Nagito…” was the one word my brain managed to construct, forcing it past my lips in the form of a breathy moan.

“What is it cutie?” Nagito breathed against my skin, eliciting another involuntary shiver.

“I-It’s hot…”

“Well that’s because you’re wearing too many clothes, darling.”

My heart skipped a beat at the word ‘darling’, as Nagito carefully slipped his hand under the waistband of my pants to untuck my white button-down. I gasped softly when I felt his fingers press against my hipbone, his cold touch traveling up my skin as he slipped the fabric from my body along with my tie.

But the heat still hadn’t been expelled.

Noticing my expression, Nagito slid his hand into mine and carefully wove our fingers together. Leaning down, he attached his lips to mine, gently moving them as I let small mewls of pleasure escape my mouth. Despite it all, however, no matter how bad I wanted this, or felt that I wanted it, I was scared.

_Terrified._

I’ve never gone this far with anyone before, much less anyone that I met and fell in love with in _one night._

_Love? Is… is that what this is?_

No… no this can’t be love.

But… it _feels so good._

Nagito must have sensed my uneasiness, because he separated from me slowly and tilted my chin up to face him.

“You’re scared.”

I didn’t respond. Instead, I turned my gaze away from him and felt tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes, all the confliction inside me becoming to much to bear. Nagito nuzzled his head into my neck, not doing anything, just resting it there.

“You know,” he whispered lowly, “from the moment I saw you, I could already tell.”

The statement confused me.

“Tell… what?”

“Oh come on now, those red cheeks. Flustered, nervous face. I could tell you’ve wanted this for a while now. Wanted _me_ for a while now.”

I don’t know why, but that struck a nerve with me.  
  
“That was _before_ I knew what you were really like.”

Nagito’s grip on me went stiff, and if I wasn’t already frightened before, I sure as hell was now. His expression was stone cold, before it morphed into one that resembled the harsh, burning fury of anger. An expression that I never thought I would see on the face of Nagito Komaeda.

“Fine then,” was all he said, his voice solidified into an ice cold hiss, “You wanna know what I’m really like?”

I couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t-

“I’ll show you.”

With that my wrists were grasped with alarming force, as Nagito forced them above my head and tied them tightly with my own tie against the bedpost. He sat up and removed his shirt only to descend upon me again, attacking my neck and collarbone with love bites and hickeys as a way to distract be with what he was doing down below.

Cold air hit my legs suddenly as Nagito stripped me of my pants, making my face burn with embarrassment. Another moan escaped me as he caressed my inner thigh.

“Ngh~! N-Nagito~!”

“Ssh… Just be quiet for now~” Nagito cooed into my ear, his voice nonetheless still laced with the same frigidness as before. My breathing grew unsteady, changing into shaky, broken heaves. My inconsistent breathing was interrupted when Nagito latched his lips to mine, forcing my mind into a haze and numbing almost all of my senses.

_Almost._

I was faintly aware of one of his slender hands sliding down the waistband of my boxers, carefully and slowly exposing all of my body to him.

And what’s strange is, I didn’t even try to stop him.

I didn’t realize just how hard I was until I was finally free of the almost suffocating piece of clothing, precum already dribbling down the shaft as Nagito separated from me once more. Again, a hot wave of embarrassment added into the stinging heat of arousal, Making me buck my hips forward in an almost begging way.

“Hmm, getting eager?” Nagito teased, rubbing a finger over the tip, forcing an almost inhuman moan from my mouth.

_God, why am I so sensitive?_

“Y-You did this to me…” I nearly whined out to him, wanting relief so badly “Now undo it.”

I saw something snap within him just then and he hoisted my legs up over his shoulders, making me squeak in surprise as he ran his moist tongue along my inner thigh, traveling up… up…

_Shit._

I clenched my eyes shut when he flicked his tongue over my entrance, biting hard on my lip to keep from whimpering. Nagito didn’t stop. Tongue still moving, it made it’s way up until he was licking along the shaft of my dick, lapping up the precum collected there.

I was sent into a fit of moan and babble as a warm mouth suddenly encased me, moving up and down around me as Nagito let out his own small string of sinful noises. It wasn’t long before Nagito’s constant bobbing sent my hips instinctively bucking into his mouth, the fabric around my wrists growing tighter as I tugged on it desperately.

“N-Nagito… I-I’m… gonna…”

“Don’t hold back Hajime.”

_Like hell if I could._

Separating from me briefly, Nagito moved up and placed one hand behind my head, the other reaching between my legs to continue jerking me off. Moving his lips so they were mere millimeters apart from mine, he gave me a small smirk that set my heart aflame.

“I didn’t think it was possible but,” he whispered against my lips “I guess love at first sight is possible after all.”

That was the last straw. Canting my hips into his hand once more I climaxed, spilling my seed over his palm and parts of the linen sheets beneath us, my scream of pleasure ultimately interrupted by Nagito shutting me up with his mouth once more. As if he was trying to distract me, he kept kissing me like there was no tomorrow as a finger (still slick with my own cum) prodded at my entrance gently, and almost instantly my legs spread wider for him, my body completely forgetting reason and taking it’s own route.

To hell with all of it. I needed this. Needed him. To be filled by him. To be…

_Connected._

A hand slipped into the knot binding my wrists together and tugged it loose, allowing my hands to fly free and directly around Nagito’s neck, pressing him into the kiss harder so both of us could hardly breathe. Once Nagito had slipped one finger inside me, he quickly added a second, beginning to scissor and twist his fingers in a way that had me mewling into his mouth and grinding down to fuck myself harder on his fingers. I could tell he was getting impatient as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, stretching me wide to prepare me for him.

He pulled away from my face just enough to look me squarely in the eyes, his expression almost zombified with lust.

“Ready?”

I nodded frantically, before hearing the distinct sound of a belt and pants being removed, and I didn’t even have to look down to identify the hard appendage nudging at my entrance. Nagito slipped both of his hands into mine before beginning to push inside, burying his head in my neck once more and planting infinite comforting kisses there.  
  
When the wave of pain hit me full force, I couldn’t help but let out a strangled half-scream half-moan, the welling tears in my eyes spilling out and down my face. I tried to focus on Nagito’s kissing, the constant feeling of his soft, cold lips against my skin as he inched in further, stopping every once in a while so I could adjust.

“H-Hajime…” he breathed almost frustratedly, “…you’ve- ah~, never done this before… have you…?”

I blushed and groaned. “H-How’d you know…?” I deadpanned.

“You’re… really tight…”

I buried my head in Nagito’s shoulder as he slipped fully inside, a feeling of fullness and connectivity outweighing the constant embarrassment burning up my face. It took a moment for me to finally adjust to the foreign feeling of having another human being _inside me_ , but as soon as I did, I felt myself relax.

“Nagito…” I whispered “M-Move…”

And he did. And fuck I have never felt so much pleasure at once in my entire lifetime. My body began to rock with his as he pulled back so he was nearly out before he quickly thrust back in, making my vision go blurry every time he did so.

“Ah~… A-AH~!! Nagito~…!!” I screamed out in pleasure as he managed to find that one spot, driving me crazy as drool spilled from my mouth and down my chin. My face was obviously a blissed out mess as he recognized the spot, angling himself to mercilessly pound into it over and over again.

I didn’t care about my noises at this point. Shamelessly letting moan after moan drag from my throat as they mixed with Nagito’s own series of pleasured grunts and deep breaths, I felt myself growing close again.

“Nagito- AH~! NAGITO~!!!”

His breath close to my ear and a faint, soft whisper of “Together…” was the last thing I heard before I came hard, splattering onto me and Nagito’s chests and stomachs. I felt myself clench around Nagito’s cock as I climaxed, forcing him over the edge and filling me almost to the brim with his release. I couldn’t stop my hips from moving as I rode out the rest of my orgasm and neither could Nagito, the both of us still grinding against each other as we came down from our highs.

Nagito collapsed on top of me soon after, exhausted and sleepy, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing softly. I did the same to him, kissing his cheek as he pulled out slowly, pulling some of his fluids with him. Still breathing heavily, Nagito pulled back to look at me, calmly leaning forward to peck at my lips before his green grey orbs bore into mine.

“I meant what I said before,” he said softly, bringing his hand up to graze my cheek as he spoke.

“Huh…?”

Nagito smiled, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I really do love you.”


	6. Afterglow and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms its so short aaaaaaa
> 
> Also, if anyone was wondering why they've been on a first name basis this whole fic, it's basically because well this story is set in America and obviously our customs are different.

**Hinata's POV**

I woke up with a heavy feeling in my stomach and the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body pressed up against my own. At first, I paid it no mind, feeling too groggy and my mind too hazy to properly identify my current predicament.

I heard a soft, sighing sound beside my ear, before feeling a tickle of thick fluffy hair grazing my bare back. Turning my head in that direction, my gaze met the source of the ticklish feeling, the small, almost innocent looking boy beside me, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around my midsection.

And then it clicked.

The night’s events suddenly poured into my mind like a raging waterfall, making me go rigid in Nagito’s grip as my face super-heated a billion degrees. My heart hammered as I realized I was still naked, and even worse recognized the discomfort coming from _inside_.

As fast as I could without waking him, I slipped Nagito’s arms from around my waist, and carefully got out of bed. I nearly tripped when I did, realizing how sore he had left me from the previous night. My hips hurt like _hell_.  
Gathering my clothes I headed to the hotel room’s bathroom, knowing Nagito probably wouldn’t mind if I used his shower. Not that I cared if he did anyway. I was suddenly aware of the wet, dripping feeling between my legs, the feeling making my face burn a darker shade of red as I turned on the shower.

As the water rained down on me, soaking my hair and washing down my back, I pressed myself against the tile and slowly, reached behind myself and in between my spread legs. I felt the substance pour out as I spread myself wider, leaving me somewhat empty as I slowly pushed my fingers in and out to alleviate myself from Nagito’s cum.

Once I was washed and clean, I got dressed quickly and exited the bathroom. Looking back to the bed once more, where Nagito was still fast asleep, I walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator down the hall. I couldn’t be near him right now, not for a while.

Suddenly I was aware of a wet sensation on my cheeks, and when I reached up to wipe it away, I realized that I was crying.

_Why, why am I crying?_

I already knew the answer. It was because of several reasons.

Not only had the one person that I had admired and loved completely changed his tune in one night and _deliberately_ taken advantage of me, he also _lied_ to me to do it in the first place. He tricked me into believing he could be anything more than what the paparazzi says about him, or all the rumors that are in place

Maybe all the rumors were right. Maybe he really was just a huge flirt. Maybe all he really does care about is his own pleasure.

What a _fuckboy._

I called an uber when I made it outside the hotel, trying my best to camouflage the red hickey painted on my neck with my shirt collar. The driver didn’t say a word when I got into the cab, Though I know he probably noticed my tear stained face and put out expression. I asked him to drive to the Venetian, where I could possibly get away from the gnawing feeling of uneasiness and guilt.

Unfortunately though, when we pulled up to the front of the casino, it was still there.

I paid the driver, got out, and swiftly walked into the casino, not paying any mind to the obvious stares I was given, people whispering “Isn’t he the one who was with Komaeda?”  
  
Looking to the ground, I walked to the employees office, where Chiaki and Makoto were already inside, tidying up and preparing for today’s work. Upon seeing me in my depressive state, Chiaki’s smile immediately disintegrated and was replaced with a look of great worry.

“Uh oh,” she started cautiously, “What happened.”

It wasn’t so much a question as an indication to proceed. However I just shook my head and slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands. Makoto kneeled down to place a hand on my shoulder, but no physical reassurance could possibly make me feel better at this point.

“Hajime?” Makoto asked expectantly. Again, I shook my head.

“Just… if Nagito Komaeda shows up today, tell him I’m not here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who are curious about Nagito's situation, I'll give you a hint. It involves one other person. (Three guesses who xD)


	7. What You Deserve and What You Receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am really sorry for this.

**Nagito’s POV**

Ok, I admit.

I fucked up.

Badly.

I let my impulses take control, _again_ , and _again,_ it all turned to shit. I don’t even know what the hell I was thinking last night! I was so caught up in the moment, caught up in everything, caught up in _him,_ that I completely forgot self control.

Oh, this is just so… _hopeless._

All that was swimming in my mind were three words, three words that made my heart burn painfully and my stomach churn with regret.

I love him.  
  
I love him.

_I love him._

I welded those words into my brain as I scrambled to the entrance to the Venetian, tie still slightly hanging aloof and my shirt slightly untucked since I rushed from the hotel so fast. I threw open the door so fast and was immediately swarmed by paparazzi, each asking question after question regarding the one person I potentially ruined my relationship with.

“Did something happen between you and that man, Mr. Komaeda?”

“Do you still intend to be in a relationship with him?”

“Mr. Komaeda, do you really love him?”

I pushed past them as best I could, ignoring every question thrown in my direction. When I came upon the entrance of the poker room, I noticed the same man who had hosted my poker game that night, clearing one of the nearby tables. Makoto, was it?

“H-Hey, Makoto!” I called out to him. I saw him flinch violently at the sound of my voice, obviously not to pleased to see me. I don’t blame him.

Turning in my direction, he gave me a look that nearly resembled a scowl, and I almost thought about giving up on this endeavor and leaving the place. However, Makoto dropped what he was doing and carefully strolled over to me, and when he spoke his voice was surprisingly sour, contradicting his normal, carefree aura.

“He’s not here.”

“Don’t lie to me,” I said curtly, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

Makoto bit his lip. “Trust me, you need to leave him be. You don’t need to make things worse than they already are.”

“Things have to get worse before they get better.”

“Nagito, just go.”

Ignoring him, I scanned over the room, trying to look out for Hajime. Finally, I saw it.

A small spike of brown hair poking out from behind the employees office door, peeking out at me and Makoto. When Hajime noticed me glancing his direction, he bolted out of the office and down the hall, his face red and eyes clenched shut.

Was he… _crying?_

Without thinking twice I ran after him, ignoring Makoto’s desperate cries to keep me at bay. I followed him to the upper level of the resort and into the nearest public bathroom, where he quickly stormed into a stall and locked it. When I finally caught up, out of breath, I leaned over my knees outside the stall door.

Then apologies started tumbling out a mile a minute.

“Hajime, please, please, you have no idea how bad I feel. Just-“

“Just what!?”

Before I could do anything, Hajime swung open the stall door and slapped me. Right across the face. Hard.

I didn’t speak for a moment, temporarily shocked and immobile. Luckily there was no one else in the bathroom, it only being about eight in the morning and business at the Venetian wasn’t yet in full swing. When I did speak, I tried less desperate words.

“I deserve that.”

“You deserve a _hell_ of a lot more than that!”

When I turned my head to look at him, it was as if he was an entirely different person. The strong, cheerful, glowing Hajime I’d met the night before was gone, replaced by an angrier, upset, more pitiful version.

_Oh, Hajime. I’m so, so sorry._

_I loved you._

_I defiled you._

_Then I broke you._

“Just… leave me alone…” He mumbled, lowering his head and turning to leave the bathroom. Instinctively, I clutched his arm.

“Let go.”

“I’m sorry Hajime, I don’t think I can.”

“Why are you always so pesky!?”

“Please Hajime,” I pleaded “I know. I’m worthless, disgusting, selfish, impulsive, any negative word you can think of will most likely describe me. I made yet _another_ bad decision and it blew up in my face _again!_ I forced you to give yourself to me in your entirety without giving an ounce of myself in return. And I’m sorry, I’m truly, very sorry.”

“You’re nothing but talk.” Hajime whispered, his back still turned to me.

“I’ll prove it.”

That seemed to get his attention. Hajime lessened his tugging and turned his head, giving me a doubtful, questionable look.

“How?”

“I know since you, albeit reluctantly, shared a sensitive part of yourself to me-“

_“You took advantage of me!”_

“Yes, yes, I know. But,” I continued, a sudden lump forming in my throat “I thought that I might as well, share a sensitive part about myself as well with you.”

“You’re not going to coax me back in bed with you, you know.”

“O-Oh, nonono! That’s not what I’m implying at all!”

Hajime seemed to be contemplating the offer for a moment, my heart hammering every second he didn’t say a word. This wasn’t just something I expected him to take lightly. I was fully prepared for Hajime to reject me forever once I showed him my secret.

“Even if I agree, why would you want to show me anyway?”

I released his wrist gently and held my wrists behind my back modestly. I looked at the floor when I said it, wanting him to know it wasn’t the high of the night’s events that had enticed me to admit this to him.

“Because I love you too much to let you just walk away like this.”

Hajime simply stared at me for a moment, before the red arrived at his cheeks again and he scowled.

“F-Fine,” he said “Show me.”

-

My hands were shaking when I placed my hotel card key on the scanner. When the door unlocked, I opened it slowly. I walked into the hotel room with Hajime close behind. I think he noticed me trembling, because he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah!” I lied in a slightly startled tone, “I-I just… haven’t ever shown this… to anyone.”

“You’re really sorry aren’t you.”

“I am. I thought you didn’t believe me though.”

“Would you be trembling this bad if you weren’t?”

“I- I-…”

“What are you afraid of, Nagito?”

I looked into those golden greens, gentle and comforting, almost seeming to sparkle in the light of the hotel room. I answered his question carefully, but accurately.

“Myself.”

Hajime’s hand dropped from my shoulder as I turned to open the closet door next to the bed. I knelt down, dragging the large black duffle from the darkness of the closet, right in front of Hajime. I saw something in him click, and suddenly I felt like throwing up.

“N…Nagito…”

“You open it.” I said quickly, turning away from the scene “I… c-can’t bring myself to do it.”

Hajime hesitated, blinking a few times before leaning down in front of the duffle, and unzipping it slowly.

The silence that followed tore my heart to bits.

I stole a quick glance in Hajime’s direction, but all he was doing was staring, staring…

_Staring._

Staring at the dozens of plastic bags that lined the inside of the duffle, each filled with the same, snow white substance, that just the sight of which made my eyes fill with tears. Hajime didn’t speak, and neither did I, for both of us were still attempting to grasp the reality of the situation, grasp the reality of my worst decision.

My worst secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get your happy ending I promise. :)
> 
> (OMFG I JUST REALIZED I UPLOADED THIS AND IT'S 4/20 HAHAHAHA IT WASN'T EVEN INTENTIONAL)


	8. Filthy Strangers and Sweeter Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can obviously tell that these updates are going to be slower. Haha, yeah.
> 
> School is a bitch.

**Hinata’s POV**

Some part of my mind believed what I was seeing.

My heart didn’t want to.

Feeling numb, I looked up from the unzipped bag in front of me, up at Nagito who was still turned away from me, arms wrapped around himself subconsciously and shaking. I spoke the first word I could register.

_“Why?”_

Finally he turned, face tear-streaked and red, his eyes bloodshot and pitiful as I looked into them. It was so obvious to me that he didn’t want this. He _never_ wanted this. He looked almost like a captive. A _prisoner._  
  
I walked up to him slowly and trailed my hand slowly down his arm and intertwined our fingers, all previous anger and scorn towards his actions turning to disappointment mixed with pity.

“Dealing?” I mumbled. Komaeda nodded, biting at his lip and letting another shaky, broken breath slip past his lips.

Nagito Komaeda. The person I thought was so amazing, powerful, influential, confident, rich, beautiful. But underneath it all, was a drug dealer, trapped within the cycle of a dangerous business, held captive by his own life. Everything from the previous night seemed irrelevant now, the time we spent together, the things we did, the things he did to me, it suddenly didn’t matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore.

“Nagito,” I whispered, pulling myself closer so my mouth was millimeters away from his ear “Tell me everything.”

And he did.

-

“Five years ago,” he began, sitting on the fluffy white sheets of the bed “was the day I made a decision. It ended up fucking up my life forever. When my parents died in an airplane crash, I was left with a massive inheritance to claim when I became of age. As a result, many of my relatives became mad with jealousy and attempted to get the money from me in one way or another. Some even tried to kill me in order to claim the fortune for themselves.”

Nagito’s speech was surprisingly stable for his story, all I was able to manage as acknowledgement was the occasional lip bite or clench of a fist.

“Eventually,” Nagito continued, sniffling “I had had enough of the harassment, especially since my life had been put on the line. I gave up my inheritance to escape the danger, and in the process threw myself onto the New York streets.”

Instinctively I felt my hand clutch his, squeezing softly to comfort him. He squeezed back.

“I didn’t know what to do, where to go, what I had done had most likely been the worst thing I’ve had to do in my life. But that’s just my luck I guess.”

“What happened then?” I prompted him, snaking an arm around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. He was surprisingly warm, which I didn’t expect, Nagito normally looked so pale it was as if he were a walking corpse. I suppose looks can be deceiving.

_You know damn well they can Hajime._

“T-Then…” Nagito paused, nervousness edging his voice, “T-Then I…”

I tilted my head upwards, gazing into his green-grey orbs and giving him a soft smile.

“Nagito,” I said “It’s okay.”

Nagito nodded slowly, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath.

“Then I met _her_.”

“Who?” was my immediate response. Nagito clenched my hand tighter.

“Junko Enoshima.”

I recognized the name immediately. Junko Enoshima was a world-class drug-trafficker, wanted for various crimes across the country. Enoshima was the type of woman who would do whatever it takes to get what she wanted, even kill high schoolers if she had to. She was a terrorist and a madwoman, built to spread despair, and the drugs made it all that much worse.

I paled when Nagito mentioned her name, recoiling from him as if he was something toxic.

“Y- You… J… Enoshima…?” words didn’t want to register themselves in my brain, my mind to flooded with the hundreds of whys and hows and… _how the fuck did he ever get involved with her?_

Nagito.

_My sweet Nagito._

And suddenly I understood everything. I understood why he gambled. I understood why he took advantage of me the way he did. I understood why he said he gambled to see the disappointment on others faces when they lost. It wasn’t because he was trying to act sadistic, or cruel, or get everything for himself. It was all _her_ fault.

Junk Enoshima _tainted_ him.

_And I’m going to kill her for it._

Without thinking, I crawled back over the bed to Nagito and pressed my mouth to his, savoring everything, his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin. All of it. Every single part. When I pulled away I felt dazed, and Nagito looked the same as he placed his pale hands on my chest.

“W-What was that for?” he mumbled, looking down embarrassedly, “I just told you I’m involved with one of the most wanted criminals and drug dealers in the country… and this is how you react?”

“I don’t care about that Nagito.” I said, wrapping my arms around his midsection and pulling him flush to my body. Nagito blushed, and it was the first time I’d seen something so beautiful.  
  
“You came into this filled with fear at what I might say, crying because it was oh so obvious this isn’t truly who you are, and I understand that. But I just want to know why. Why you made the decision that you did. Don’t be afraid Nagito. Be brave. Tell me.”

Nagito proceeded to squeeze his arms around my waist and hug me back, burying his head in the crook of my neck.  
  
“I met her in New York. She wasn’t as famous then, but what she offered me I just couldn’t refuse. She offered me fame, fortune, enough money to get me off the streets. She gave me false hope, and now…

…all I’m filled with is despair.”

My heart stung more than it had in a while.

“It wasn’t so bad at first,” Nagito continued, “She had me start out small, with stuff like marijuana and things of that nature. But things escalated. I even remember when I agreed to deal molly for the first time. That was an unlucky day.”

“Why didn’t you get out of it, after you had made some money, you should have been able to go off on your own right?” I asked, confused at why Nagito hadn’t just run away from the situation.

“She wouldn’t let me.” he said simply, “She said if I ever refused a deal, she’d give me a punishment worse than death. I don’t doubt her. The lady’s scary as fuck.”

Neither of us spoke for a moment, but simply sat in each other’s embrace, before I heard Nagito begin to chuckle lowly.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Why are you being so accepting of someone like me?” he replied with a question, “After everything I’ve done to you, after everything I just told you… why… why would you…”

I blinked. After all this time, I still haven’t even said it once. _Not a single time._

“Nagito…”

“Hmm?”

Reaching up and cradling his cheek, I pressed my mouth to his, firmer this time, more passionately. I placed my thumb on his chin, slowly and gently prying his lips apart, and slipping my tongue inside. Nagito moaned against my mouth, and the sound distracted me from all the troubles of the world.

_I’m going to help you Nagito. I **want** to help you._

And as we pulled apart I whispered three words. The words I should’ve told him twelve hours ago.

“Because... I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya look at that. Y'all were right ;)
> 
> Also I'm a slut for fluff so xD


	9. Warnings and Jet Black Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIMMMMMM BACCCKKKK
> 
> I told myself I was going to finish this and so I will. I don't care if this takes me a year IT WILL FUCKING HAPPEN

**Nagito’s POV**

 

Inside I was glowing. I wish he could see it.

 

I wish he could see how much he lit me up inside when he spoke to me, how warm it feels when he touches me, or how every breath against my neck makes me shiver as if I was lying in a cold freezer.

 

“Wha am I gonna do?” I breathed, Hajime’s arm draped over my shoulder in a loving embrace. 

 

“We’ll figure something out.”

 

I bit my lip.

 

“We better do it soon. I’m supposed to deliver that duffel by the end of the week, or… or…”

 

Hajime turned me to face him.

 

“Or… what?” he asked. His voice was laced with nervousness I couldn’t comprehend. Does he… really care for me that much?

 

“Or I’ll have to leave Vegas.”

 

He visibly sucked in a breath.

 

“And you.”

 

-

 

“You’re saying you _want_ me to deliver drugs!?”

 

“Of course _not_ Nagito you aren’t listening to me!”

 

“Really because bringing the duffel to the meeting location sounds a lot like you do!”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying! I’d go _with_ you!” Hajime shouted at me sternly, gripping at my shoulders tightly “After going through with so many other deals like this it should be easy for you right!? I’m asking you to do this so it can help me find some lead that will lead us to Enoshima!”

 

“You’re so selfish.” I hissed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You want me to put myself at risk again, even when I was totally fine with leaving at first, but… but…”

 

Hajime’s grip on me loosened.

 

“But I had to meet you. And now I question every little thing I do.”

 

I stood up and turned my back to him. I crossed my arms and hugged myself subconsciously, bowing my head slightly so that it draped over my eyes and slightly blocked my vision.

 

“I’ll think about it.” I whispered, “Just give me some time.”

 

After the words left my mouth, two strong arms encased me in their embrace, warming me from head to toe. I felt that warm breath against my neck again, making a sheen of red glow across my cheeks and my skin prickle from the stimulation.

 

“Okay.” Hajime whispered as he turned my face to kiss me slowly. Oh how I never wanted to leave those lips. How I never wanted to leave any of him.

 

But I had to.

 

-

 

**Hajime POV**

 

For the next few hours I found it extremely difficult to keep my mind on work. A certain white haired individual always threatened to break through my thoughts, along with everything that came with him, the drugs, Enoshima, the fact that he could leave Vegas.

 

Makoto came up to me and took a seat as I ran a cloth over the shiny tabletop. 

 

“You doing alright Hajime?” he asked me, “I know it’s been a… rough week for you.”

 

_Understatement._

 

Unable to find any words that summarized my current string of emotions I replied simply, “I’m fine.” 

 

“Would you let me know if you weren’t?”

 

_No._

 

“Yes.”

 

With that, Makoto seemed to give up on getting anything else out of me, and went back through the office door, closing it behind him. I sighed, gathering up my cleaning materials and placing them on the cleaning cart near the kitchen door.

 

Turning back to the floor, something caught my eye behind one of the nearby slots. A flash of black, so brief that you'd hardly notice it was even there in the first place. The figure was tall, about my height, and was headed in the direction of the men’s restroom, to which I followed, curiously.

 

The figure turned into the restroom, and suddenly it felt strangely awkward to follow them in. I glanced in either direction to check for any suspicious or weirded out stares from any passerby, then swiftly ducked into the restroom. Luckily and oddly, there was no one else in the restroom, and not even the dark haired stranger seemed to be around.

 

Again, looks deceived me.

 

With a harsh tug on my shoulders, I was spun around and slammed onto the nearest wall. Before I could object or make any sort of protest, a hand slapped over my mouth and two, bright, glistening, red eyes bore into mine. The man was my height, with a hard expression on his face. He had long, flowing, raven black hair that reached down to his ankles, and he wore a suit that matched the pitch darkness of his hair. For a moment I had to blink to drink in his appearance… he almost reminded me of…

 

…myself.

 

But that’s completely ridiculous now that I am looking at him clearly. For a moment I wanted to push his hand away and ask _what the hell do you want to creepy fuck,_ but before I got the chance, the man spoke, his voice a low, smooth sound that sounded as if he was completely bored out of his mind.

 

“I’m going to ask you here questions,” he said, his grip loosening as he noticed that I was relaxing somewhat and listening to what he was saying. “Answer them quickly and correctly, and you may ask me three in return. Clear?”

 

I struggled to nod my head when he finished. _What the hell? What’s the purpose of trading questions? And in a_ public restroom, _of all places._

 

The man removed his hand from my mouth, and separated from me slightly. Brushing some thick black strands behind his shoulder, he straightened his tie before asking his first question.

 

“You have an acquaintance with my colleague, Nagito Komaeda, is this true?”

 

Something in my gut told me this probably had something to do with Nagito, however it still made me nervous nonetheless about what this man’s true identity was, or what he was really up to. Colleague? Meaning this guy works with Nagito? Or worse… _works with Enoshima?_

 

_“_ Y-Yes” I replied, trying not to let nervousness edge my voice, and miserably failing.

 

“There is no need for you to be nervous in this situation, Hajime Hinata.” the man said, “I am not looking for a fight. Not today at least.”

 

“That’s not what concerns me,” I automatically blurted, ignoring my impending curiosities about how the man came to know my name “I don’t care if _you’re_ not looking for a fight. However there’s someone else you may know who _might be._ ”

 

“Well that’s quite perceptive of you,” the man said, bowing his head slightly, and I could have sworn I saw him smile slightly, and even though I barely knew him, it seemed strangely out of character. “You just made things more interesting.”

 

Nerves be damned, this guy’s intensity and confidence in the way he spoke was starting to piss me off. It was as if he was hiding something.

 

“Anyway,” He continued, waving one hand dismissively and shoving the other into his pants pocket “ next question. “Are you aware of Mr. Komaeda’s business and what he is involved in?”

 

A lump formed in my throat, but i shoved it down as I answered. “Yes.”

 

And just before the man asked his final question, I saw something fill his eyes that looked familiarly like amusement, making my suspicion of the guy grow even more. 

 

“Do you know where he is right now?”

 

_What? Why should i bother where Nagito is right now? I-I mean… I left him at the hotel, right…?_

 

_…Right?_

 

The guy just sort of glanced at me for a moment, apparently finding it entertaining how it was taking me a moment to answer. I could have immediately just said that I left him at the Wynn, but strangely the words were caught in my throat when I came to the conclusion that… I had no idea if he was actually there. Nagito Komaeda is unpredictable, a mystery in himself that takes longer to solve the longer you spend time with him. So of course, I had to be a _complete idiot_ to think he would just stay put.

 

_“N-No.”_ I answered, and upon remembering our deal, it was my turn to begin asking questions.

 

“Do you know where he is?”

 

Then he smiled. The man smiled. Not an amused or mocking one, not as if he was attempting to egg me on, but a smile as if he was a proud father watching his son solve a puzzle. 

 

And it pissed me off even more.

 

_“Do you know where he is?”_ I asked once again, firmer and more curt this time.

 

Those red eyes mirrored mine once again, and the strange, creepy, dark haired man gave his response. 

 

“Right now Nagito Komaeda is in a cab on the way to McCarran International Airport, attempting to escape his deal with his superior, Junko Enoshima. I came to warn you.

 

Because she will be waiting for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go save ur marshmallow boi


End file.
